Cuts and Stitches
by turtletot99
Summary: (A little bit of an AU. After Ultron) My name is Carly. I am 13 years old. At the age of 11, I watched my parents die in front of my face. I was taken and experimented on for 2 years by people who killed my parents. It was then I found a stone in my forearm, I didn't realized how dangerous that stone was until The Avengers came and rescued me. This is my story. (Don't own Avengers)


Cuts and stitches  
By turtle99  
Edited by writersunite717

Carly wakes up to muffled shouts and people scrambling around. She starts to wonder, why would they be this rushed? Carly brushes it off and stretches her legs as much as she can in her little closet of a holding cell. She looks over at her rations and inwardly groans. It wouldn't be enough to last her a week. Suddenly, she here's what sounds like gunshots and then the door burst open.

-  
Earlier this morning in the Avengers household...

Fury walks in furious. The Avengers are immediately concerned and very very scared.

"Get your panties in a twist or something Fury?" Tony Stark said sarcastically.

"Not in the mood Stark." Fury says through gritted teeth. Tony snorts.

"As you all know I don't come to bother you unless your having a party or I have a mission for you." Fury says while getting into more of a professional stature.

"We have finally found a group of vigilantes who killed two of our best William and Beth King." He paused for a breath, "They also kidnapped their daughter Carly and from our agents intel we've concluded that they have experimented on her."

The Avengers tried to comprehend what they just heard. Steve looks up from his notepad.

"So what do you want us to do sir?" Steve says a little confused.

"Do what you always do. Infiltrate the base, get the girl, then get out " Fury said, a little annoyed because they didn't get his point from the beginning.

With that the Avengers rolled out.

When the group pulled up to the building they immediately went into stealth mode. They each walked to where they needed to be with many shield agents in tow. Once Caps fingers counted down from three they were off. The Avengers charge in guns blazing.

"Where is everyone?" Thor asks confused

All of a sudden their enemy charges them from all sides. The Avengers were ready, but some of the shield agents weren't so lucky. The fight wasn't very long since these agents had such great training.

"Now let's get the girl and get out, because this place is creeping me out." Clint said while shuddering.

Tony nods, "Jarvis scan the building for heat signatures" Tony tells his AI

"Right away sir" Jarvis pauses, "Go down the left hallway and go in the eighth door."

"You guys go ahead, I'll do a last minute check." Tony tells his teammates.

-  
After Tony finishes checking the rest of the building he decides to see what's taking his team so long to get the girl. As he's walking down the hallway he sees Cap.

"Cap where's the girl?" Tony asks the girl

Cap turns and sees Tony. "She won't come out, she's scared." Cap says sounding a little tired

Tony sighs, but then he has an idea. "Jarvis, please get me a box of donuts, package of Oreos, and two chocolate milkshakes."

Cap looks at Tony confused, but brushes it off. Once Tony's stuff arrives, he puts his idea into motion. He walks into the room and takes in his surroundings. He is immediately appalled. There is a chair in the corner with bloody chains, a table with syringes that have weird liquids inside them, there is also a giant machine that Tony doesn't recognize. He brushes the thought off and tries to focus on the task at hand.

Tony walks up to an agent, "Where is she?" Tony says in a hushed voice.

"The subject is in the closet on the far wall." the agent says almost robotically.

"Hey the 'subject' has a name and its Carly" Tony scoffs.

Tony goes over to the closet and sees a young girl with brown red hair and deep bright purple eyes. He sighs when all he can see his hurt on her face and from the looks of her body there's a lot of physical hurt as well. He notices an attraction, not like he loves her in that way, but more like a fatherly love. Tony goes to where Carly is and sits a respectable distance away from her. Carly almost immediately shrinks into her corner.

Tony sighs and starts opening up his supplies. He takes a sip of his milkshake and sets one close to Carly. "Ah, there's nothing like a nice refreshing drink after a long day at work." Tony says lazily.

Carly looks at the food longingly, but she doesn't know if she can trust this man. On the other hand, the food looks so good and Carly's stomach grumbles. She makes a quick decision and reaches for and Oreo cautiously.

Tony notices her hesitation. "Go ahead darling, I'm willing to share." He says in a soft voice.

Carly takes that as her answer and starts shoving food in her mouth and downing her chocolate milkshake. "What's your name?" Carly asks almost inaudibly.

"My name is Tony and I'm part of the Avengers." Tony replies in a soft voice.

Carly nods. "Where am I gonna go? What's gonna happen?!" Carly says franticly but still in a hushed voice.

"Shh darling, we'll figure it out. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Tony says in a hushed fatherly tone. "Let's first try to go outside." Tony says while getting up and brushing some crumbs off of his clothes.

Tony reaches I over and offers a hand for Carly to use. Carly accepts his offer and gets up with the help of Tony. All the agents and some of the avengers in the room, breath a relieved sigh. They finally got her to come out, but now will be the task of getting her to shield.

Tony looks down to Carly, "Carly your gonna go over to my friend Clint and he's gonna patch that wound on your head with a bandage and then we can leave" Tony finishes with a fatherly smile. Carly nods and heads over to Clint cautiously.

"Tony, you playing father or what? Natasha says in mockingly but hushed voice.

Tony doesn't smile or come back with a witty comment he grows serious. Natasha notices and immediately grows concerned. "I feel a connection towards her. Almost like I have to take care of her, like she's my responsibility."

Natasha nods understandingly. "You know it won't last long. Fury is probably gonna take her to training and she what kinda powers she has, so if I were you I wouldn't grow attached." Natasha says truthfully.

"I know, I know it's just.., Tony is interrupted when Clint is helping Carly come over to Tony.

"She wanted to be with you." Clint says kindly

Tony nods and smiles. "Come on Carly lets get you outta here" Tony say cheerfully.

Carly nods, she grabs Tony's hand and heads outside with Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Steve tags along when he noticed them in the hallway.

As Thor sits outside relaxing and waiting for his team he feels a tingle of power in his senses. Thor immediately becomes alert and clears his mind and tries to figure out what it is. As he thinks and he wonders what could give off this much power. Then he feels the power stronger and realizes that it's an Infinity Stone. As Thor sees his friends coming out the door the power gets closer. He tries to figure out who is wielding it, he immediately rules out his friends because he would of sensed it earlier. He gets up and walks up to the girl. Carly cowers in fear.

Tony steps in front of Carly protectively." What do you think your doing Thor?! We're supposed be protecting her!" Tony says fuming

"She is wielding an Infinity Stone, she is a danger" Thor says just as angry at his fellow teammate

Tony bends down to Carly's level. "Do you know what an Infinity Stone is?"

Carly shakes her head. "But the men that had me said that I was ugly and worthless so I needed to have something to make me pretty." Carly says while pulling up her sleeve to revel her forearm that had a glowing purple stone in a diamond shape. Her veins were glowing purple all up her arm and her arm wasn't bruised like her other arm.

The team stared in awe. The last time they had seen an infinity stone was when they created the vision. Thor immediately softens and motions for the Tony aside.

Tony follows and waits for Thor to speak. "With power like that she could destroy the world." Thor says in a whisper shout.

"Well Thor you can see she is no harm. She weighs half that what she should and she just got out of being kidnapped for 2 years! For gods sake we don't even know what she's been through!" Tony says angrily

"Fine, but we still have to bring her in." Thor says

"Yeah, whatever." Tony replies annoyed

The pair walks back over to the group and Carly immediately reaches for Tony's hand. Even though Carly is thirteen she is scared for her life and needs something to keep her sane.


End file.
